The present invention relates to headwear for protecting an individual's head and face in extreme cold and arctic wind conditions and particularly relates to headwear formed of improved materials and construction for preventing heat loss and permitting controlled transmission of moisture vapor produced by perspiration, while simultaneously providing better face protection from wind.
Layered cold weather garment systems have been used in the past. For example, one such system includes an outer or "shell" layer of nylon, having high permeability to air and moisture vapor, an intermediate layer of polyurethane open-cell foam and an interior layer or lining of woven or knit fabric. These three components are sewn together to form a unitary garment. However, such system suffers from the lack of high wind resistance. It will be appreciated that high wind resistance, particularly in the area of the individual's head and face, is essential if adequate protection against extreme arctic cold and wind conditions is to be afforded.
It is therefore necessary in such cold weather environments to provide protection for an individual's head and face in such manner that heat loss transmission is minimized, vapor moisture transmission is optimized and the effects of wind on the portions of the individual's face exposed to these harsh weather conditions is minimized. Different types of cold weater hats and hoods have been proposed and constructed in the past, certain of which have included face tunnels, in an effort to achieve these goals. One such effort provided a combination of a plastic foam hat and a plastic foam face tunnel. Wire was used as a frame for the face tunnel for retaining its shape. It will also be appreciated that hats having an outer waterproof nylon shell covering an inner foam liner have been used in the past.
While these types of headwear have been satisfactory, it has been found that additional face protection is needed inasmuch as substantial wind continues to enter the face tunnel with effect on the face and forehead. Further, while headwear with face tunnels ideally should have a certain flexibility for purposes of storing and carrying the headwear as well as for affording fit and comfort to the user, the headwear, to the extent it supports the face tunnel, and particularly the face tunnel, must be sufficiently rigid as to preclude collapse of the face tunnel under severe wind conditions. Thus, while flexibility is required in the headwear for fit and comfort, it is desirable to provide a more rigid or stiff face tunnel as an integral part of the headgear to preclude collapse in face of high wind conditions.
According to the present invention, there is provided protective headwear for cold weather environments, including headgear for enclosing an individual's head and having a margin along a front portion defining an opening for the individual's face. An access opening remote from the front portion, for example adjacent the back of the headgear, is provided for receiving the individual's head. Means are provided defining a tunnel, having opposite ends and perimetrically enclosing the tunnel between such ends, one of the ends being connected to the headgear about the margin such that the tunnel projects forwardly from the headgear. In a preferred form of the present invention, the headwear is comprised of an interior lining, an intermediate layer of foam material and an outer fabric layer, wherein one of the outer fabric layer and the interior lining comprises a fabric having an air permeability of less than 15 ft.sup.3 /min per ft.sup.2 at 0.5 inches head of water and a moisture vapor transmission rate of at least 1,000 grams per meter.sup.2 per 24 hours. Preferably, a nylon outer fabric layer is provided and the one layer constitutes the inner lining of the headwear. That particular type of three-layer system reduces heat transfer, affords optimal moisture vapor transmission and improves resistance to wind.
Additionally, the present invention affords a wind tunnel which is highly resistant to collapse under high wind conditions. To provide this, and yet afford a headgear which is flexible and comfortable in use, the intermediate foam layers of the headgear and tunnel have different densities and, hence, have different indentation load-deflection values. Thus, to achieve higher resistance to wind and a stiffer wind tunnel, the foam intermediate layer of the tunnel preferably has a density of about 1.8 lbs/ft.sup.3, an indentation load-deflection of 28 pounds and a thickness of 1 inch, whereas the foam which forms the intermediate layer of the headgear has a density of about 1.1 lbs/ft.sup.3, an indentation load-deflection value of 12 pounds and a thickness of 1 inch.
Further, the foam forming the tunnel acts as a structural member and provides stiffness to keep the tunnel properly shaped. The general cylindrical shape of the tunnel makes it stronger than a flat-sided member. In addition, a dart is taken in along each side of the tunnel from the base where it attaches to the headgear and outward about one-third to one-half the tunnel length. This acts as a corrugation and provides additional strength. The side darts also make the tunnel more horizontally elliptical, rather than round, affording enhanced side or peripheral vision. Without these darts, the tunnel tends to be more vertically elliptical, like a person's head, and this restricts side vision.
To further protect the individual's face in the cold weather environment, a forehead shield is provided which extends from the headgear beyond the margin adjacent the top of the face opening and partially into the area defined by the tunnel to overlie the forehead of the individual wearing the headwear. This affords addition protection against loss of heat and wind effects on the face.
An access flap is provided adjacent the back or rear portion of the headwear. Preferably, the access flap may be releasably secured by hook and loop fasteners, with a flap overlying the adjacent portion of the headgear, in a manner to not substantially reduce the integrity of the hat, induce high heat losses or permit wind penetration. The flap, of course, opens to permit the individual to don the headwear and closes such that the headwear flexibly envelops the head.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a novel and improved headwear with face tunnel having improved heat retention characteristics, wind resistance, face protection and resistance to face tunnel collapse under high wind conditions.
These and further objects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon reference to the following specification, appended drawings and claims.